Worth Living For
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Maka begins to doubt her abilities as a meister and runs away. Can Soul give her something worth living for?
1. Again

Worth Living For

Again. It happened again. Ninety-ninth soul. And she'd messed up. Again.

Infirmary. Again. She wouldn't visit him. She wouldn't cry and argue over getting stronger. Not this time. At least… not yet. He'd said many times before, "I'm the weapon, you're the meister. I protect you, I die for you. Not the other way around." But this bond wasn't one sided. Both get stronger, each protect the other. At least in Maka's mind, that's how it should be.

Classes were slowly coming to an end, and the founding party for the Death Weapon Meister Academy was coming. Maka was half-hearted about the event. A relaxing day off sounded good, but she would pass up the opportunity to dance with her father any day.

_"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a meister, even if Soul's close to being a Death Scythe. We were this close before, and then I screwed up. He ate Blair's soul: a cat's, not a witch's. Maybe… I'll probably mess this one up, too…"_ Deep in thought, Maka didn't even notice her walk around school had brought her to the infirmary… again. Third time that day, actually. She finally decided to pay a visit to her partner.

He already had two visitors. Tsubaki stood close to the door, not knowing what to do with her partner, Black Star, who was beating Soul.

"Get up, get up, get up!! The great assassin Black Star is here!! I'm such a big star that there's no way you can stay asleep!" Coughing and sputtering, Soul sat up quickly. "Did… did I do that?" Black Star asked worriedly. Soul stared at the hand he'd just coughed into. Blood. Black blood.

"C'mon, Black Star, we have to get to class." Tsubaki pushed her meister out the door.

"But what about Maka?" "Her partner's hurt. She's excused." "That's not fair! A big star like me shouldn't have to…" The voices faded away.

Silence. Awkward silence. "Final test tomorrow, huh?" Soul's voice cut the silence like a blade. The weakness in his voice cut Maka, too.

"Uh, yeah. I… hope you're up for it…" Soul gave her a look of concern. "Oh, no, don't worry about me. I… I'm just feeling a little tired. Maybe I'm coming down with something… I should probably see if I can take my test today, just in case I feel sick tomorrow. So… see ya…" Maka Mad-Dash out the door.

Soul stared out the window wondering, "Is all this… because of me?" He rolled over and attempted to fall asleep again.

*~*

"You're just like your mother." Maka snapped out of her daydream to look up at the Grim Reaper. Lord Death had agreed to proctor Maka's test. "If she even felt slightly ill, she'd get any work she might possibly miss the next day done. But it's strange. You look well, if not worried. Soul is almost at one hundred percent already. You shouldn't worry." Even Lord Death didn't understand. It was because Soul had to protect her… again.

"It's funny." Lord Death gave Maka an inquisitive look. "Just over a year ago, we were here. Ninety- nine souls…"

"Oh! So you've collected ninety-nine Kishin souls! Now all that's left is a witch's soul." Lord Death was certainly pleased with his students.

"Yeah… that's the problem…" Silence. Chilling silence. "Well," Maka found her voice, "thanks for letting me take my test today. I think I'll go home and rest." Uncomfortable silences and Maka Mad-Dashes seemed to be the theme for the day.

*~*

Sunlight poured thorough the infirmary windows. Not blinding, just perfect. Just the sort of morning that Soul could tell was going to start a cool day. And why shouldn't he have a cool day? He was going to be back to full strength, ace his final exam, go see Maka, and maybe convince her to make cheese burgers for dinner. Well, so long as she wasn't sick.

But, as cool as Soul thought he was, even cool guys have rough days. Another coughing episode later, Soul knew he was still infected with the Black Blood. The little imp in his dreams hadn't shown up for a while, not since Soul and Maka's soul wavelengths matched perfectly again. He could feel her soul resonating, but it fluctuated in strange patterns. "Maka's usually pretty calm, her wavelength's typically stable. Maybe 'cause she's sick?" Soul wondered out loud.

"Is Maka here?" That voice, the dreaded voice of an unwanted, probably unneeded, father. Maka's father, Death Scythe, walked into his room. "She didn't show up for class. There's a final exam today you know."

"She took it yesterday. Said something about being sick." "Sick? Maka doesn't usually get sick. You didn't play tonsil hockey with my daughter and get her sick, did you?!"

"What?! No way!! Not with Maka! A cool guy like me with a bookworm like her, nuh uh!" Soul turned away from Death Scythe, wondering why his face felt warm. Cool guys don't blush… right?

"I'll quick check home. And even if Maka's not here, I can talk with Blair-chan!" Skirt-chaser mode activated. Everyone in Death City knew that Death Scythe's flirting was what tore apart the Albarn family. His wife, Kami Albarn, divorced him over a year ago. His only child, Maka, hated her father because of his womanizing. One would think he'd learn his lesson. Fat chance.

*~*

The front door was unlocked. Death Scythe found that strange. Maka usually locked the front door. A small, black cat hiding under a witch's hat was curled up in a ball on the couch. Blair was the cat Maka and Soul had thought was a witch. Well, when she was in her human form, at least. Cats have multiple souls, or lives, as one knows, so, after her battle with Maka and Soul, she spent most of her time sleeping in Maka's home.

"Maka!" Death Scythe called in a sing-song voice. "Papa's here! Are you okay?"

Blair's ears twitched and she drowsily told Death Scythe, "Maka's looking at a photo album… meow…" She fell asleep again. "Photo album?" Death Scythe asked, walking towards Maka's room.

Nothing. No one. The room was clean, but many of Maka's belongings were nowhere to be found. A photo album lay open on the bed. Death Scythe took the book in hand, slowly turned the pages, and remembered the good old days. Just he three of them, Death Scythe, who had been "Spirit" at the time, Kami, and little Maka. At the beach, that was his, no, their best memory. Maka built her first sand castle. A wild dog came close to Maka, but she didn't run. She had told Kami that the dog was scared and hungry. That was when they knew Maka would be a meister. All meisters can read people's souls.

In the middle of the album lay an envelope addressed to 'Soul Eater'. Death Scythe gingerly picked up the letter, debating whether or not to give it to Soul. But where was Maka, and why did she leave the letter where Soul cold find it instead of giving it to him herself?

*~*

The record skipped again. The song was becoming irritating. What's more, the imp still insisted it was swing. "If you don't agree it's swing, then why don't you play some on the piano for me?" he asked, motioning towards a grand piano. Soul had had enough of this.

"I don't play," he lied. Another skip. _"Turn that damn thing off!"_ Soul growled in his mind. The imp stopped his ridiculous dance and simply turned and exited the dark-lit room. "Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Black. Pitch black. A voice called out Soul's name. Female? No, male. Far away? No, near. So near, like screaming right in his ear…

Coughing again. Another reoccurring theme, waking up just to cough up black blood. Death Scythe was shaking him to wake him up. "Where's Maka?!" he demanded.

"How am I supposed to know?! And why the hell does everyone feel the need to beat up patients admitted to the infirmary?!" An envelope still sealed was thrown on Soul's lap as Death Scythe fell exasperated into a nearby chair. "What's this?"

"Maka left it for you in her photo album. A picture was missing from it. Looked like it should have been from your first day at the DWMA," Death Scythe explained. Soul opened the envelope carefully. No mistaking it, the letter was from Maka. It read:

Soul,

No matter what you say, I can't help but feel like you getting hurt all the time is my fault. There's no way I'd let you die for me. So, I guess I can't be your meister anymore.

~Maka

A photograph fell out of the envelope. It was Soul and Maka soon after becoming partners on their first day at Death Weapon Meister Academy. On the back read: "Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can forget about me."

"Well? Well?!" Soul looked up at Death Scythe who'd gotten up out of his chair. "Where is she? Where's my daughter?!"

"I… don't know…" Soul answered. Death Scythe grabbed Soul by the shirt. "I don't know, okay? She said she's done being a meister. She said nothing about where she was." Death Scythe let go and wearily sank back into his chair.

"What kind of a father am I that I can't find my own daughter?" He looked despairingly out the window. "No… I'm going to find her. Do you hear that, Maka? Papa will bring you home." Death Scythe heard Soul snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Look all you want, but I'm playing the hero. Maka's my partner, I'll find her. A cool guy like me versus a hopeless excuse for a dad like you, I think I'll find Maka in no time." Even though Soul was just bringing up his ego with his words, Death Scythe could see determination flicker in those red eyes.

"I'll hold you to that," Death Scythe muttered, reluctantly heading towards the door. He turned for a moment for a quick glance at Soul who was staring at the photograph trying to figure out where to look first. "He'll find her. As painful as it is to even think that, I know he'll find her," the defeated father thought.

*~*

It was raining. Like the sky suddenly decided to drown the town in tears. She had no clue where she was to begin with, but the rain blurring her vision didn't help. "Why'd I choose today?" she questioned the unrelenting sky. "Just up and leaving home wasn't enough, no. I had to be caught in the pouring rain!" Maka took shelter under an awning jutting from a store entrance. Relieving her rain-soaked pigtails of water, she cursed her bad luck. It was late. No shops were open and people were home asleep. But worst of all, she had this feeling that someone was following her. And these feelings of hers were usually right…

*~*

Classes were temporarily done. Few students roamed the halls. They were either at the mission board or taking retakes for tests (Black Star couldn't fathom how he'd failed his test, even admitting he'd actually studied).

Soul was finally discharged from the infirmary. But searching for Maka wasn't going to be easy. She was already over a day ahead of him. But he said he'd find her. Maybe he'd even give her a Maka Chop after finding her.

"Now… where to look? Think, Soul. If you were Maka, where would you go first?" He immediately crossed "local library" off his list because the idea was too broad. Starting off with a lost person photo would be a good place to start. Maka attempting to leave behind a memory ended up being Soul's way of finding her. He'd use the picture she'd left to find her.

*~*

A voice. A voice was heard by Maka. Familiar, like she'd heard it before; Maka began to follow the voice. Her feet moved on their own, as her brain recognized the voice changing into a song. Maka's mother's song. That was where she'd heard it before. Her mother used to sing her the lullaby all the time. "Wolves now follow on your path. Please, dear, please, now don't look back. While at night you're sleeping, know you're in my keeping. Should I be gone before you wake, I'll leave my memory for you to take."

The song led her to a dark alley. Despite her mind screaming out reasons not to venture further, Maka's feet followed the song obediently. She closed her eyes, refusing to accept her fate, whatever it may be. Then… silence. Maka's curiosity got the better of her, and she opened her eyes. No one was there. "But… where was that voice coming from?" she asked herself.

"Right here." The sound of a woman's voice froze Maka where she stood. The owner of the honey-sweet voice came face to face with Maka. "Funny to have you react to that meister's song. Kami… oh, wait. She married at some point. Are you her brat?" Maka refused to answer. "Ah, yes! She gave me that same look once! So you're Kami Albarn's daughter. The one who helped obliterate my sister…"

The woman pulled one of Maka's pigtails. "I went through hell, being tracked by people like you. Let me return the favor." A muddled song filled Maka's head, blurring her vision and mind until she fell to the ground unconscious.

*~*

"Good luck finding your girlfriend." Soul didn't even bother to correct the lady. Correcting every person who'd wished him gook luck like that would have been a waste of time. Maka was hard to find. Only a couple of people had seen her, but all the places they said they'd seen her at had no trace of Maka.

Suddenly, Soul sensed a familiar soul's wavelength. "Maka!" She wasn't far; he could follow her soul's wavelength straight to her. But her wavelength was fluctuating wildly. She was either just terrified or in the middle of a fight. Soul stepped up his pace. He knew she wouldn't last long without him if she really was fighting someone.

He was close to the alley Maka was in when he picked up another soul: a witch's soul. And from the amount of energy that was being given off, Soul knew he couldn't save Maka alone.

Writing Lord Death's number, 42-42-564, on a nearby window, Soul ran rescue plans through his head.

"Yah, Yah, what's up? Have you found Maka?" "Yeah, I found her! But I need backup! There's a powerful witch here. I won't be able to take her on myself! I think Maka's hurt, so send someone quick!"

"Maka's hurt?!" Death Scythe walked into the Death Room. "Where is she?! Tell her that Papa's coming! Lord Death, where's Stein?!"

"I'm afraid he's gone out on a mission. And, as you know, I can't leave Death City. I suppose that leaves…" The room got quiet. Soul was getting irritated fast.

"What?! Who does that leave?! Go get them quick! I can't stand here talking to you old geezers, I have to save Maka!!" Soul cut the connection to the Death Room and ran towards the alley.

Back at the Death Room, Lord Death broke the silence. "Soul's right. You don't have much time. I'm sure she'll agree to lend you a hand if you tell her the situation. She may want nothing to do with you, but she's not cold-hearted."

"I know. I know she will. I'm just… afraid to ask…" Death Scythe headed towards his last hope of saving his daughter…

* * *

This is my first official Soul Eater story. Looking at the newer ones I've written, I was considering not posting this one. Oh well. This goes to show there's no way to go but up! I don't own Soul Eater.


	2. Worth Living For

Chapter 2

"Ah… a good book, a hot cup of tea, a comfy chair, and all wrapped up in a warm blanket." The woman untied the red ribbon that held back her long auburn hair, letting the long strands cascade over her shoulders and down her back. "Just a perfect evening. No paperwork, no worries, no men…" A series of loud, frantic knocks was heard at the door. The woman cautiously headed for the door, book held high in hand. She carefully undid the locks.

As the last lock clicked open, the person on the outside pushed the door in forcefully. "CHOP!!!" The woman brought the book down on a head of flaming red hair. "Spirit?" she asked after the initial shock of someone nearly breaking down her door wore off.

"Ow, ow, ow! I keep forgetting where Maka gets that from!" Death Scythe rubbed his head as he looked up into the woman's blue eyes. "Has it really been over a year since I saw those sparkling, blue glaciers, Kami?" he asked her.

"Whatever you want, Spirit, I'm not interested," Kami snapped at him. "Find yourself another girl. Shouldn't be too hard for you." As she began to walk away, Death Scythe caught her arm. The look he gave terrified her. "Spirit… where's Maka…?"

*~*

"Damn, there's got to be an end to this alley!" Soul felt like he'd been running down the same dark alley for hours. "Wait. It's probably that witch's magic making it seem that way. Focus on finding Maka. Focus on Maka…"

"SOUL!!" He heard her. Just up ahead. Despite fatigue telling him to stop, Soul sprinted ahead and found Maka curled up on the ground. Tears streamed down her face and she looked like she was in pain. Soul lifted her head. She wouldn't open her eyes.

"Maka! Maka, it's me! I'm here, wake up!" A chuckle from behind startled him. It undoubtedly belonged to the witch.

"Yell until your throat is raw, but she won't wake up. I wonder if she has any idea that her knight in shining armor has come to rescue her. Not likely."

"Who the hell are you?" "Now, now, don't be so rude. Don't go looking for a fight. With your meister indisposed, you're basically useless. You couldn't fight me if you wanted to." "That so?! I'll fight you by myself!" Soul began to lay Maka back down. She cringed again and screamed.

"See? You can't fight me. If you try, I can just make her condition worse. Now, I suppose I could introduce myself. Siren. I'm sure you've met my sister, Medusa and Arachne. Give my thanks to the DWMA for killing them, by the way."

"So attacking Maka wasn't for revenge?" _"That's right Soul. Keep her talking 'til Death Scythe gets here,"_ Soul thought.

"No, no. This is for revenge, but not for my sisters. For me. See, thanks to the DWMA, witches have been hunted one by one. Can you imagine living on the run your whole life? Heh, probably not. In the past I had a run-in with Kami Albarn. I thought it would be great to get rid of her daughter. And getting rid of her and her weapon at the same time is like a dream come true!"

Siren's fingernails grew as she lunged towards Soul. "Maka, wake up! MAKA!!" Slice. The pitter-patter of blood on concrete was much louder than seemed possible. Siren retreated back a few feet, screaming in pain.

Soul looked up and for a second thought he saw Maka standing before him. But Maka was still in his arms.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" Definitely not Maka's voice. This woman had a sweet, calming voice. But why did she look so much like Maka?

"Hey!" The scythe in the woman's hands had an irritatingly familiar voice. "Get your hands off my daughter, you creep! Kami, tell him to get away from Maka!"

"She's my daughter, too, you know. She is old enough to start dating and I don't think she need s your approval." "What?! Kami, back me up here!!" Had Kami and Death Scythe's conversation not have embarrassed Soul, he would have thought they sounded just like him and Maka.

"You… meister…" The party had nearly forgotten there was a witch present. "She… she won't live…" Siren pointed at Maka. "And… I'm not letting… you finish me off…" Siren grew wings and flew away.

Death Scythe changed back into his human form and yelled taunts at the harpy witch. Kami knelt down by Soul. "Please, let me carry her. I haven't seen my baby girl in a long time."

*~*

"Where am I…? How'd I get here…?" Maka took in her surroundings. Tombstones covered the field. She was wearing black. A black dress. Why?

"Maka…" A weak voice called out to her. Maka turned to see Tsubaki standing there with a sad look on her face. "This way…" Tsubaki motioned.

All of Maka's friends were standing near an open grave, a casket ready to be lowered in. Patty was crying uncontrollably, her sister trying to comfort her. Death the Kid's eyes glistened as if trying to hold back tears. Black Star rubbed tears from his eyes, "I… I won't cry… I wont' cry, you hear?! I'm going to surpass God! I won't cry!!"

Maka didn't understand. She looked to the tombstone for the answers. Neatly printed on the stone was the name "Soul 'Eater' Evans". "No… no… NO!!" She fell to the ground screaming Tsubaki put her arms around Maka. "NO!!!"

*~*

"NO!!" Maka clenched her hand in her sleep, squeezing Soul's hand. Kami had explained that Maka was stuck in her worst nightmares.

"Should she give up the will to live while within the dream… she'll die…" Kami also told Soul that the spell, to the best of her knowledge, could only be lifted by Siren. "But that's no likely to happen. Stay here if you'd like. I'm going to do some research to see if there's anything else we can do."

He couldn't look at Maka. The pain on her face only reminded him that this was his fault. "This must be how Maka felt." Soul heard a sigh and a giggle at the door. Liz and Patty stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room right away. Patty, stop giggling!" "Sorry!"

"Lord Death wants to see me?" Soul asked confused and untrusting. The sisters nodded simultaneously, one with a serious expression, the other trying to hide her fit of giggles.

*~*

"Y-Yah, yah, hello. What's up?" Lord Death seemed a little unusual to Soul. "Liz and Patty sent me to see you," Soul explained.

"Oh, right. So, is Maka recovering well?" "No… she's not…" Soul explained Maka's situation. "Hmm… well, it seems to me, if Siren's goal is to make Maka give up the will to live… then we just need to remind Maka of something worth living for…" Soul gave him a puzzled look. "Or maybe I should say 'someone'."

*~*

"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you, Soul," Kami said. "I think I should stay in Death City and keep looking for ways to help Maka… Oh, by the way, did you come up with any ideas?"

Thinking of his conversation with Lord Death brought a tint of pink to Soul's face. Good thing it was too dark to see. "No… no, nothing…" As Kami opened the door to Maka's house, she was immediately glomped by Blair.

"Maka! I'm so glad you're safe! I made you my special 'Fish Surprise', which incidentally isn't a surprise since it's pretty much just fish. Huh?" Blair stepped back to look at Kami. "Soul, did you bring Maka back from the future?"

"No, sorry. I'm Kami Albarn, Maka's mother. I'll be staying here for a while, if that's all right." "Of course it's all right! Hey come on, dinner's ready. You can tell me all about your daring rescue then, Soul!"

Soul remained quiet throughout dinner and went straight to his room afterwards. He could hear Kami explain everything to Blair. Trying to focus on anything but their conversation, Soul picked up Maka's soul wavelength faintly. "I wonder… if I resonate with her… could I see her dream?" Attempting a Soul Resonance, Soul found himself in the Black Room with the piano and imp.

The imp swayed back and forth to the skipping music. "You know, I bet she'd wake up if you played something for her. Give her something to live for, Evans."

Meanwhile, Soul began coughing up black blood again, bringing the girls in to check up on him. Kami recognized his condition immediately. "I think I can help. Blair, sit him up. We don't want him to choke on his own blood." Kami touched her thumb to Soul's forehead and attempted a Soul Resonance.

She, too, found herself in the Black Room, although undetectable to the imp or Soul. The little imp was telling Soul to play the piano as Soul traced his finger lightly on the piano's lid.

"Soul?" Kami recognized her daughter's voice. Maka rant to Soul's side. "Soul! You're alive! Soul? Hey, can you hear me? Soul?!" Apparently, Maka was as invisible to Soul and the imp as Kami was. Soul lifted the lid covering the piano's keys. "Soul? Soul, don't play the piano! The Black Blood spreads when you do! Soul!!"

Soul froze when Maka grabbed his arm. Kami walked over to Soul and Maka as the imp asked why he'd stopped. "Soul." Kami wasn't sure if he could hear her, but she had to try. She took his other arm. "Maka's here. She doesn't want you to use the Black Blood. Let me help get rid of it."

Although Maka could neither hear nor see Kami, she somehow managed to help her make Soul close the lid. "No! The madness suits you, Soul! Forget fear, get stronger!" the little imp screamed. Kami stormed over to the imp.

"Never let me see you again!" The imp frantically ran toward the door. Kami heard a lock click from within it just after he left, and then she interrupted the resonance.

Soul was sound asleep in Blair's arms when Kami opened her eyes. Blair was extremely confused, asking Kami what she'd done. "I traveled a lot after the divorce. I once came across the ruins of a laboratory. Found some interesting things about Black Blood in there. There was a document that explained how to get rid of it. But the final part of freeing the afflicted person was destroyed. So what I've done is only temporary."

*~*

"Yo, Soul, wanna go play basketball?" Black Star was always loud and obnoxious, even this early in the morning. "No, sorry. I'm going to visit Maka." "Hey, don't look so sad. She'll pull through. She always does!" He was even this optimistic in the morning.

Soul didn't say a word and headed towards the school. Black Star's curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to ditch playing basketball.

*~*

Kami sat quietly on one of the hospital beds, curtains drawn around her. She wanted to be near her daughter, but she couldn't take the pain etched on her face. She heard the infirmary door open. Two pairs of feet walked into the room, the second pair barely audible.

Through a gap in the curtains, Kami saw Soul walk towards Maka. He paused for a moment then leaned over her. Kami silently moved to get a better view as Soul gently put his lips to Maka's. "Four… five… six…" Kami silently counted. Eight seconds passed before he brought his head back up.

He waited, watching Maka intently. No change. Still pain on her face. Soul spun around and punched the wall, "Damn it!" Kami saw peace cross her daughter's face. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Maka turned to Soul.

"Soul…?" she said drowsily. He spun towards Maka. "Maka!" As she attempted to sit up, Soul pulled her in for a hug. "Maka! You're alive! You're alive…"

The second pair of feet took the opportunity to leave. Kami rolled her eyes. Someone had spied and that very someone was going to tell.

*~*

"You sure you're well enough to come home tonight?" "Yeah. I think some walking around will do me a lot of good after being asleep for so long!" "Alright, I'll pick you up later tonight, 'kay?" "Okay!"

It was nice to have a normal conversation with Maka again, but most of the conversation was her talking. Soul was really embarrassed about the whole situation, and Maka acted like nothing had happened. "Maybe… maybe she has no idea what happened," he pondered.

As he walked down the street towards home, Soul noticed that quite a few of his fellow students were whispering to each other and pointing at him. One girl was crying, her friends huddled around her trying to calm her down. One ran up to Soul and slapped him. "She was going to ask you out today, you jerk!" the girl said as she pointed to her crying friend.

"What? But, what did I…" Wait. He kissed Maka. But, he was the only one who knew that… right? Then, a boy trying to fight back tears came up to Soul, put a hand on his shoulder, and said defeated, "Take good care of Maka…"

Shock. No other emotion at first, just shock. _"How in the world did they find out? It only just happened!"_ Soul's mind screamed. Just as he got to his door, mouth still hanging open in shock, Tsubaki came running up to him.

"I'm… _pant, pant_… I'm so sorry!" She tried to catch her breath. "Bl-Black Star… he spied on you. He told me everything. I told him not to tell but… he just wouldn't listen. Please, forgive him!"

Anger. Rage. Blind fury. Shock had completely vanished and only bloodlust remained. Black Star was going to die. Soul didn't know how yet, but it would be slow and painful. Maka, who knew nothing of what occurred within the infirmary that day, would probably kill Soul in much the same way when she found out.

"I'll think about it," he lied to Tsubaki through gritted teeth. Soul thought he would be safe at home. At least, until he saw Kami and Blair give him suspicious smiles. They knew, too.

"Well, it's about time!" Blair exclaimed. "You're so slow; I was beginning to think that you would never kiss her!" "So… Black Star told you?"

"No," answered Kami, "I did. A word of advice: if you wish to do something personal privately, a school infirmary should probably be the last place on your list to do so. You had two spectators for your little show." Soul turned very red. It hadn't been his idea, it was Lord Death's. "By the way, Prince Charming, Siren stopped the spell, not you. She was weakened when Spirit and I fought her. She probably couldn't make the spell last longer."

"Wait! But, Lord Death said…! Lord Death… said…" Soul headed for the bathroom mirror and called Lord Death.

"Hello! I thought you would be calling soon. I heard about you and Maka…" "You said she needed a reason to live! You lied…!" "Wait a moment!" Lord Death dragged his son away from the uncontrollable laughter of the Thompson sisters. "Kid may have an explanation."

Death the Kid cleared his throat. "Well, the girls were doing very bad impersonations of my father. They asked me to try, and so I did. They were impressed and asked me to help play a prank on you. Well… more like coerced me into it. They… they threatened to… to… move all the paintings in my home a few centimeters to the right!"

"And you fell right into our trap, Soul!" exclaimed Liz. "Ha, ha! You fell for it, you fell for it!!" laughed Patty. Every shade of red crossed Soul's face. Anger, embarrassment, humiliation.

"W-Well… I knew it all along. It was all an act. I knew that the idea wouldn't work. I mean, fairy tales don't really happen, right?"

Everyone gave each other a look that said, "Yeah right." Soul knew his day wasn't going to get much better.

*~*

"Really?! My mom's at our house?!" Maka was very lively that evening. Even though she'd just been released form the infirmary, she had a bounce in her step. "I haven't seen her in so long…"

"Um... you… you got the highest score on the final exam the other day," Soul mentioned. Maka wasn't listening; she was too busy figuring out what to make for dinner. Maybe she didn't hear him? "Yeah, Ox was real upset you beat him again," Soul announced louder.

"What's up with you? Small talk's not usually your thing, Soul." Truth be told, he was trying to avert her attention from the DWMA students that pointed and snickered at the two of them. Should she see them… "Soul, why are people staring at us?"

"Crap!" he thought. "Uh… they were concerned. I mean, we all were. That witch, Siren, said the spell would kill you, so… I guess they're surprised you're walking down the street right now."

"Oh… all right. Say, Soul, did… did something happen?" "Hey! Uh, Lord Death said that once you're back to normal we can take on that witch and make me your boyfr-, I mean Death Scythe." Inner Soul beat himself over the head. "You're supposed to stay away from THAT subject, you idiot!" Inner Soul berated Soul.

"But, I told you… I'm not going to be a meister anymore. Especially after all of this happened…" Maka stopped as they reached home. Silence again. Soul opened his mouth to protest but immediately closed it again. The words were there, he'd told her a thousand times that he was perfectly content being her weapon, regardless of anything that could happen. Maybe Kami living with them for a while would be beneficial.

*~*

Maka silently munched on her salad along with her mother. It had been a while since they'd spent time together. And yet, they remained quiet. "So, not a meister anymore, are we?" Kami stated instead of asking. As Maka opened her mouth to explain, Kami interrupted, "No need. I read your letter to Soul. But you know, you could have stayed in Death City and not been a meister."

"I knew he would fight me on it! That he would do everything he could to change my mind!" "Even if he's not trying to now," Maka thought.

"So you were just going to run away from the problem? Maka, I thought we taught you better than…" Kami stopped mid-sentence. Only one word lingered in her mind: 'hypocrite'.

"Mama… why did you stop being a meister?" Kami couldn't look at her daughter. "Was it because of Papa?"

"No… it was me… it was me…" Kami began choking back tears. "Before we met, your father's outlet from anything that bothered him was women. When we became partners, he stopped flirting with other girls. But after we got married, things got rough. All marriages are tough, but we… no, I would argue about anything and everything. Spirit began to regress and started to flirt with other girls again. I was afraid to be wrong, so… I blamed everything on him and demanded a divorce. I just couldn't live like that… But I drove him it! It's my fault, all of it!"

Maka had never heard any of this before. "But… Papa doesn't blame you. He says what he did was wrong and takes full responsibility. And even if I hate that he still flirts all the time… when he tells me that you and I are the most important people in his life… I can't help but believe him. He always talks about you and how you're the best partner he could ever ask for."

A single tear fell down Kami's cheek. "R-Really? Then… me, too. I have the best partner ever, as well!"

Maka looked down at her hands in her lap. "I wish I had that. Like you and Papa…"

Kami smiled. Maka still hadn't figured it out. "Well, if you haven't found him already, I'm sure you'll find him soon." Maka glanced up at her mother then nodded happily.

"Hey, can I get something for my partner before we go?"

*~*

"Oh, you're finally home! I ended up cleaning since Soul locked himself up in his room. He's just no fun!" Blair complained to Kami and Maka as they walked through the door.

"Or maybe he's just faithful." Kami and Blair exchanged winks, confusing Maka. Just then, Soul drowsily staggered out of his room.

"Heads up!" Just as he heard Maka's voice, Soul caught the package she'd thrown. He unwrapped it to find a cheese burger inside. "You're gonna need that to get your energy back before we take on Siren!"

Stunned, Soul looked to Kami questioningly. She simply winked at him. "Well alright then. Glad to see you back to normal," he said to his partner.

"It's good to be back!"

* * *

Um... I think this started out good. It got bad at about the time Maka and Kami talk together. I have no idea what Kami's character is like, so this chapter was hard to write. Oh well. R&R. I don't own Soul Eater.


	3. Private Time

Chapter 3

Finding Siren was easier than expected. Angry about losing to Kami Albarn a second time and not being able to finish off Maka, Siren had nearly torn apart the forest she lived in. No amount of bad weather could have caused the damage she had caused.

Before Soul and Maka headed out, Kami took them aside. "Remember, under no circumstances should you have a soul resonance above your normal rate. I managed to temporarily stop the spread of the Black Blood, but there's no guarantee it won't come back. Be careful out there."

"Nothing to worry about here! Ready, Soul?" Maka asked, a big smile across her face. Soul nodded, grinning at his partner.

Siren's home was a simple building within the forest. The duo heard screaming from within. She knew they were there.

"Get ready," Soul said, reaching out a hand to Maka.

"Um, Soul, after we beat Siren…" "Don't think too far ahead. You gotta think about now. Worry about it later." Soul didn't mean to be so rude, but it was true. Should she be worried about the future during the fight, it could end badly. Maka must have understood, because she took hold of his hand. Just as Soul transformed into his scythe form, Siren stumbled out of her home.

"So, back for more, I see," Siren sneered. "Not quite. We're here for your soul!" Maka charged at Siren. The witch flew into the air, hoping for an opening for an aerial attack. Maka caught Siren's leg with the blade of the scythe, pulling her back down.

A sharp blow should have done the trick, but Maka was too slow in her swing. Siren was back in the air, nails lengthened, watching for her chance to strike.

"Maka, what are you doing? Finish her off already!" "Nothing's working! She keeps getting out of range! What can I do?!"

Soul was quiet for a moment, mulling over their options. Only one came to mind. "Maka, let me play something for you." "What?" "I'll increase the resonance rate so you can use the 'Genie Hunter' on her." "But… but Mom said…" "Who do you trust more in the heat of battle, your mom who isn't here or me who is and wouldn't suggest anything that would put us in danger?!"

Siren took the opportunity to attack. Maka barely dodged the witch. "See!" Soul yelled at Maka. "Arguing with me is ore dangerous than increasing the resonance rate! Don't you trust me?!"

Maka nodded reluctantly. Finally, Soul had won an argument. Within his mind, he sat at the piano. No imp in sight. A wide grin spread across his face as he pounded out the first chord. Maka immediately felt her power increase. She also began to recognize the song. He'd played it on the day they'd met.

Siren seemed to be in slow motion as Maka darted towards her. But the witch was still very quick. She spun up a large dust cloud to impair Maka's vision and retreat or the moment. Maka saw it coming and launched herself off the ground. "Genie Hunter!!"

Just as the scythe's blade made contact, Soul heard a familiar snicker behind him. "You didn't think I'd just disappear, did you?" The imp was back. And Soul could feel himself fall into the depths of insanity.

Maka landed on her feet and watched Siren's soul float toward her. Soul reverted back to his human form. "Soul, we did it! You can be a Death Scythe now! …Soul?"

He threw back his head and screamed. Cradling his head in his hands, Soul fell to his knees. Maka went to her knees as well, putting a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Soul! Soul!! I told you… I said not to! Please, come on! Listen to me, Soul!" A terrifying smile crossed Soul's face. His right hand gripped Maka's upper arm, digging his nails into her skin. "Soul! Please, wake up! I know you can hear me!!" His left arm changed into the blade from his scythe form. He wrapped it around Maka, slightly cutting her right arm.

"Soul! Don't, please! I'm begging you to stay with me! Soul, don't leave me!! Soul, I… I love you, Soul Eater!!" She threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into it. She felt cold steel cut deeper into her skin and braced herself for more of the same. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, Soul wrapped two human arms around her. "Thought I'd be the one to say it first. How uncool that I didn't say it before you did," he whispered to her. Maka couldn't believe her ears. Was she dreaming?

He pulled away from her and touched the cut on her right arm, eyeing the small wounds on her left. Maka saw sorrow flicker in his eyes. "No, it's okay. It was an accident. I'm fine!" she exclaimed happily. Soul saw a small tear fall from her eye. She didn't notice it fall.

"Anyway," Maka said standing up, "time to turn you into a Death Scythe!" She reached out a hand to him, and he happily took it. He took the witch's soul in hand. Just as he opened his mouth to devour it, Maka asked him, "Things are going to change now, aren't they?"

"Yep, but only into good things." Maka stared into his ruby-red eyes and believed him. Soul swallowed the soul with one gulp. He became engulfed in light…

*~*

"Ya, ya, welcome, one and all! It's not too often we have a party to celebrate the founding of the DWMA AND the creation of a new Death Scythe at the same time! Well, on to the party. I'm sue these two lovebirds are itching to dance!" Lord Death exclaimed in his welcome.

Maka's face went red. Soul thought it was anger; that she'd figured out his secret. She turned to him. "Crap, I'm gonna die!" he thought. "Soul…" Now he was in for it! "…Lord Death must have watched the battle… and… and my confession…" She wasn't angry, just embarrassed.

Soul took her hand. "Well, now we don't have to announce it to anyone, since Lord Death beat us to it," he said with a smile. Maka stared at her hand holding his. Sure they'd held hands before, but this time was different. This time, there was an emotional connection.

*~*

"Lord Death, how did Soul get rid of the Black Blood?" Kami asked. "He was suffering from it, and then it just went away… How?"

"Well, I think my son had the right idea when he tricked Soul. Give him something worth living for, something worth keeping his sanity for. So, I suppose, subconsciously, Maka knew that was how to get him back. Ain't love grand?"

*~*

Maka let go of Soul's hand. In return, he gave her a confused look. "Um, Soul? Would… would you dance with me? I know you don't like to, but…" He held out his hand to her. She took it without another word.

Black Star pointed and laughed. "Ha, ha! Soul's dancing with Maka! I'm such a big star, I don't have to dance with someone to have a good time! Yahoo!!" Tsubaki heard him and grabbed his arm.

"Why don't we dance, too, Black Star?" He struggled to get away from her but eventually gave up.

Death the Kid somehow managed to dance skillfully with both of the Thompson sisters at nearly the same time. Liz asked herself why she was even at the party while Patty just laughed it up.

After a short time, Maka stopped dancing. Soul gave her a concerned look. "What's up?'

"Nothing," she answered as she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soul enjoyed the shortened distance and continued to dance with a silly grin on his face. But a nagging impulse compelled him to stop their dance one more time. Now, Maka was getting angry. "If you don't want to dance, you could just…"

She stopped, noticing the distance between them becoming ever shorter. He heart skipped a beat as she realized what he was about to do. Tilting her head a bit, Maka slowly closed her eyes, but stopped when she saw Kid and the Thompson sisters staring intently.

Soul stopped leaning in as well. He'd spotted Black Star out of the corner of his eye. He was rolling around on the floor, pointing and laughing at the couple. Maka saw him as well and immediately stepped away from Soul. "Excuse me," she said as she ran for the balcony.

Soul couldn't help but smile at the Maka-Dash. "Ha, ha! She ran out on you… AGAIN!!" Black Star laughed hysterically. Soul was having a good time and didn't feel like killing his friend. At least not yet. Soul still had to punish him for spying.

"Everyone, listen up!" Soul called out. "Black Star wanted me to tell you all that he would confess his love to Tsubaki when he grew taller than her!" Tsubaki's hands flew to her mouth, her cheeks turning pink.

"Nuh uh! That's a lie! Soul, tell them it's a lie! Soul?!" Black Star looked around for Soul but couldn't find him. He'd already gone in search of Maka.

She'd caught her breath and calmed down out on the balcony. "So," he said, making Maka jump. "You embarrassed to kiss in front of everyone?" Soul placed his elbows on the railing, careful not to look directly at Maka.

"No… not that… just…" "Just embarrassed to kiss me?" Maka spun toward him. "No… no… it's just… I sort of… have abandonment issues…" Soul laughed at her. "What? It's true!" she whined at him.

"You're the one who left me, remember?" She'd forgotten. "It's not like that," Maka defended. "Even though Mama and Papa say they love each other, they're not happy. I… I don't want that…"

"Is that all?" he laughed again. This time she glared at him. "Take a look in there," he said, nodding his head towards the party. Maka took a look and saw Kami and Death Scythe dancing together. "They look pretty happy to me, don't you agree? Death Scythe told me they have a dinner date for tomorrow." Maka stared at her parents in amazement. Everything was falling into place.

"So now, is it me? You embarrassed to be with me?" Soul asked her again. She shook her head. "Then, one more try?" Maka responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally, they kissed. She kept losing her fingers in his hair, and he just kept holding her tighter. Drawing back for air, Maka placed her hand in Soul's and turned toward the grinning moon.

"It nice… it's nice being here with you," she confided in him. "I never thought I'd get my first kiss, you know?" Now Soul's conscience got the better of him. She had the right to know… right?

"You… you've already had your first kiss…" he told her. Maka looked at him, puzzled. "Well, then, who was my first?" she asked him. "Um… remember when you were in the infirmary?" "Soul, who was it?" "Um… this wasn't… wasn't our first time kissing." "Soul…" Now he was going to die. "Maka Chop!!"

* * *

Yay! It's done! First chapter fic and it's done! You know the drill. I don't own Soul Eater.


End file.
